


The 79th Class Needs a few Rules

by Daisysmartheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dorms, Gen, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Hajime and Kamakura Izuru are seperate people and also twins, M/M, honestly there's not a ton to tag this for it's pure crack/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: After a handful of months of dealing with the rather chaotic 79th class of Hope's Peak, the Student Rep and her (unofficial) right hand lady put together a list of rules, but they aren't innocent themselves either.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Kamakura Izuru, Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya & Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Unknown Partner (But if you know me you know who)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The 79th Class Needs a few Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest note is this is pure tired fluff and that this timeline is seperate from _both_ pre-existing danganronpa series on my account. Just it's own little thing, maybe there'll be spinoffs every now and again for this verse.

[The piece of paper is hastily pinned to the board, several more stapled to it.]

_For the sake of our long-suffering staff, this list has been implemented into our dormitories. Please, take them into account when causing problems,_ Kokichi.  
_-KA, KT, Dormitory Staff_

1\. Under no circumstances is Kokichi allowed to control the speakers when his "parents" are together. He can and will play Careless Whisper, leading to less than ideal situations. (Add. of the embarrassing variety, _not_ the inappropriate variety, Miu.)

2\. After an unfortunate accident involving Kiibo, a bucket of ice and of all things, raw chicken, Tenko is no longer allowed to host "Fight Club" in her room. (Add. or Himiko's room.)

3\. No more summoning rituals. No, not even if it is to summon the "Furby God that will save us all."

4\. Izuru-senpai is not, I repeat, _not_ Atua, Angie. Please, do not attempt to worship them. It makes them very uncomfortable and Komaeda-san and Nanami-san have cried as a result of this.

5\. The nightly Insomniacs meeting is not a club. As such, do not attempt to get papers making it as such.

6\. Do not under any circumstances contemplate how and why we may die Shuichi, it isn't healthy. (Add. you two as well, you know who you are.)

7\. Kokichi, do not use "3 am drunk Shuichi" to get your way. Not only is it rude, he finds it incredibly embarrassing once he is awake enough to realize.

8\. If it is after ten pm, enter Kirumi's room at your own risk. Not because anything dirty is going on, but because our resident parentals are sickeningly sweet and that time, according to Kokichi's word (skeptical,) is "so overly adorable it made me want to puke up kittens."

9\. Speaking of, Kokichi, stop using the vents to move about, yes, even for meetings of the unofficial rat boyfriend club.

10\. Maki, please, stop trying to strangle Kokichi. It is causing undue stress to Mom. Tsumugi had reported hearing her cry about it, so you may have people out for blood.

11\. Connected to the above, no threats of death to anyone by anyone for the sanity of the class reps and parents.

12\. Fear. Angie's. Pout. Normally this would not be a rule, but she uses it to her advantage far too often.

13\. Tsumugi, stop randomly taking people's measurements. Multiple people are confused, concerned, or otherwise uncomfortable.

14\. Kokichi, asking Kiibo repeatedly if the robots he and Miu work on have dicks is incredibly rude.

15\. Miu, laughing when Kiibo is embarrassed about the above question is also incredibly rude.

16\. Okay. No more dick questions to anyone of any gender. Gonta was confused and Mom is out for blood. She has ignored the rules but I think this is validated. -Kaede


End file.
